monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Marjáni Samaki
Marjáni Samaki is a 2016-introduced and fanon-only character and is an enthusiastic and somewhat sassy daughter of a sea monster couple, off the coast of Tanzania. Marjáni is the original character of Hetastuckworts4137. Characteristics Personality and traits In her little “mini” description above^, Marjáni is described as enthusiastic and a bit sassy. Her enthusiastic side comes out when she’s being met with something she really likes. At the mention of a common interest, cute animals, or a name that she is familiar with, Marjáni’s eyes will gleam with eagerness! Of course, this isn’t very uncommon for her. Marjáni’s sassy side is shown when people are being rude to her, or being nonsensical towards her. Her “sassiness” isn’t as great as others, but she can still have a little snark in her. Along with her somewhat snarky attitude, Marjáni can also be pretty blunt and straightforward. Due to her straightforwardness, she can be pretty brutally honest. Along with her enthusiasm and sassiness, Marjáni is ‘’fiercely’’ protective of her loved ones. Even when speaking about newly-made friends and acquaintances, if Marjáni sees that they are upset due to someone, she will have their back and have a little “talk” with the person who caused her friend to be upset. Although, Marjáni does have a bit of a tendency to jump to conclusions, which could lead to some problems… At other times, Marjáni can be pretty hot-headed and loud. She has a tendency to bother people on purpose if they did anything bad to her back, and she isn't the type of girl to "forgive and forget". It will take a lot more than a single apology to get on her good side once again. More will be added soon. Interests and hobbies Marjáni takes interests in things such as watching BooTube, writing, reading, DIY’s, swimming, watching a variety of chick flicks, comedies, and oceanography. *Whenever she’s on BooTube, Marjáni enjoys watching several funny videos and DIY tutorials. *She also likes to write whenever she’s bored, and especially likes writing her own personal narratives and stories she thought up in her head. *The type of books she enjoys reading include non-fiction, fairy tales, and nonsensical fantasies (she could also get by graphic novels). *When she’s bored, Marjáni enjoys doing her own little DIY crafts. Heck, most of her wardrobe are DIYs. *Her love of swimming is from the fact that most of her family are excellent swimmers, and she is especially one great swimmer! TBA Preferences Marjáni is a heteroflexible demisexual girl who is rarely seen flirting with those of the same sex, but there is a tiny chance. She isn't comfortable with anything related to 'that' unless it is with someone whom she is very close to. Physical Appearance Marjáni is a light purple-scaled spawn of a sea monster with bright, red hair styled in a eccentric haircut (short, with one half of her hair in braids while the other is straight, along with a messy bun held up with two black forks). She has a pointed noise that is upturned for her to be able to breathe underwater, small gills, and very frilly fins that have some red, translucent parts (which replace her ears). Her arms and legs also have fins, and she also sports a not-so-long yet not-very-short tail that is light purple with dark blue spots (which end in a translucent, red fin). Her eyes are big, and are a golden color with slit eyes. If one looks closely, they are able to see some dark blue "freckles" on Marjáni's face and on some parts of her visible body. She is very skinny and is of somewhat statuesque height. Category:Original Characters Category:Piplupgirl123's OCs Category:Sea Monster Category:Females